elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/05
31. Mai 2011 *Famous elephant dies at Wild Adventures - Valdosta, Georgia - A famous elephant who retired at Wild Adventures has died. Queenie spent the last 8 years of her life in retirement at the Valdosta theme park. - 31.05.2011. *Big Love: Woolly Mammoths, Huge Elephants May Have Interbred - The woolly mammoth may surprisingly have regularly interbred with a completely different and much larger elephant species, researchers now find. - 31.05.2011. 30. Mai 2011 *Elefantenreiten mit 98 Jahren - Saerbeck - „Danach haben mir ganz schön die Knie geschlackert.“ Bettina Rudolph, im Seniorenzentrum am See zuständig für den Sozialdienst, ist noch jetzt hin und her gerissen in ihren Gefühlen, wenn sie an den Höhepunkt der Reise von 18 Senioren aus dem Zentrum am See nach Bad Laer denkt. - 30.05.2011. *TIERPARK HELLABRUNN: Ich bin ein Plansche-fant! - München – 30 Grad und Sonnenschein, was kann da schöner sein als ein kühles Bad? Das dachte sich wohl auch das knapp vier Wochen alte Elefanten-Baby im Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn. - 30.05.2011. *India: Elephant corridor plan in Bannerghatta - Bangalore: In an effort to check man-animal conflict, the Karnataka Forest Department has put forward a proposal to connect Bannerghatta Biological Park (BBP) and Tamil Nadu Forests to develop elephant corridors. - 30.05.2011. 29. Mai 2011 *Laos: Im Dorf der grauen Riesen - "Se ung!" Nach dem lauten Kommando ihres Mahouts winkelt die Elefantendame artig das Knie ihres rechten Vorderbeins an. Greg, der Rucksacktourist aus Australien, bekommt über diesen "Steigbügel" das Ohr des Dickhäuters zu fassen und kann sich so auf dessen Nacken schwingen. Wenn's nicht gleich klappt, schiebt der einheimische Elefantenführer den Mahout-Lehrling vollends in Position. - 29.05.2011. *DIE GUTE NACHRICHT AM TAG NACH DEM DRAMA IM ZOO: Berlin bekommt wieder einen Babyfanten - Zoo- und Tierpark-Direktor Bernhard Blaszkiewitz war gestern zu Gast im Bergzoo Halle. Der feiert seinen 110. Geburtstag. Der Berliner Zoo-Chef hielt eine Festrede. Das fiel ihm schwerer als gewöhnlich. Denn er stand noch immer unter dem Eindruck des tragischen Todes von Elefanten-Kind Ko Raya, das Freitag auf der Außenanlage des Dickhäuter-Geheges gestorben war (B.Z. berichtete). - 29.05.2011. *Wild elephant kills man in Vietnam - HANOI - A WILD elephant has killed a forestry worker in central Vietnam, local police said on Sunday. Vi Van Sinh, 41, was attacked on Friday in the forests of Nghe An province, while three of his colleagues managed to run to safety, police officer Bui Danh Ha told AFP. - 29.05.2011. *Tusker tramples Dhenkanal woman - DHENKANAL: A 48-year-old woman was trampled by a tusker on Saturday night. The deceased was identified as Sushila Pradhan of Khatukhura village in Kamakshyanagar area of Dhenkanal district. - 29.05.2011. 28. Mai 2011 *ZOO-NACHWUCHS: Elefanten-Nachwuchs für Berliner Zoo - Das kleine Elefanten-Kalb Ko Raya starb am Freitag. Elefantenkuh Pang Pha ist jedoch wieder schwanger. - 28.05.2011. *Herpes virus kills elephants in Berlin Zoo - It hasn’t been a good year for Berlin Zoo. First celebrity polar bear Knut died suddenly in March, now a baby elephant has succumbed to a virus. Two-year old female elephant Ko Raya died on Friday, after suffering from a type of elephant herpes. It is the same disease that killed her sister Shaina Pali just eight weeks ago. - 28.05.2011. *Dalma dishes up jumbo double bill - Jamshedpur, May 28: More elephants and more sites to spy them from. After a lull enforced by Maoist presence, Dalma Wildlife Sanctuary, around 30km from city limits, is once again making the right noises. - 28.05.2011. *Erneut Jung-Elefant gestorben - Ko Raya im Zoo wohl an Herpesvirus verendet. - Berlin - Der Mini-Elefant hat eben noch vor den Kameras der Besucher die Kolosse geärgert, ist rumgeflitzt und hat sich in der Lehmkuhle gesuhlt. Dann liegt Ko Raya regungslos auf der Seite. Die Elefanten versuchen, das Jungtier mit ihren Rüsseln aufzurichten, aber das hilft nichts, der Publikumsliebling ist tot. - 28.05.2011. *The jumbo question: For or against Auckland's new elephants? - New elephants are coming to Auckland Zoo - but not everyone is happy about it. We look at the arguments for and against the council's $3.5 million new attractions. - 28.05.2011. *Crisis in Kruger - The national park is facing serious problems, writes Graham Boynton, with a surge in rhino poaching and elephant numbers. - 28.05.2011. *No water for elephants - RUSSELL Vinjevold, our guide, breaks into the soppiest of smiles. "Will you just look at that little chap!" To many bush-hardened southern Africans, a baby elephant sheltering under its mother's belly is not necessarily something to get gooey about. - 28.05.2011. 27. Mai 2011 *ZOO-DRAMA: Tote Ko Raya wurde von Herde getrennt - Im Zoo stirbt das zweite Jungtier an dem Herpers-Virus. Die Herde wollte es mit Rüsseln aufrichten. - 27.05.2011. *Judges dismisses suit accusing zoo of elephant cruelty - A judge threw out a lawsuit today filed by a group of animal activists accusing the City of Seattle of illegally providing financial support to the Woodland Park Zoo because of its treatment of elephants. - 27.05.2011. *Do You Know Elephants Stand To Sleep? - Elephants mostly stand while sleeping. They can also lie, but not for longer than an hour usually. The reason is because their own body weight will crush their internal organs, so lying down for longer, would slowly cause their organs to be crushed. So, like horses, they sleep standing. - 27.05.2011. *Contribute your mite to conserve elephants - BANGALORE: The State Forest Department has geared up to create awareness and take the environment ministry's campaign "Haathi Mere Saathi" forward. The forest department plans to involve people for elephant conservation. - 27.05.2011. *Three die in jumbo attacks in a span of just one week - UDHAGAMANDALAM: In two separate incidents, two persons were killed by elephants on Wednesday night in the Nilgiris, taking the death toll in jumbo attacks to three in the last one week. - 27.05.2011. *Illegal ankush' used on jumbos at Amber - JAIPUR: Gross neglect in caring of elephants was exposed on Wednesday here, when six mahouts were allegedly found carrying banned traditional goads, sharp-edged iron rods commonly known as ankush, while riding elephants in Amber locality of the city. - 27.05.2011. 26. Mai 2011 *New elephants for Auckland - Auckland Zoo is set to get two new elephants. Auckland Council voted yesterday to spend $3.2 million importing two young female elephants from Sri Lanka. - 26.05.2011. *‘Work together to solve human-elephant conflict’ - Villagers and wildlife officials need to work together to find a solution to the serious problem of the human-elephant conflict, said Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister S M Chandrasena. The minister said that he is determined to solve this problem even if it means transferring or taking disciplinary action against wildlife officials who do not perform their duties satisfactorily. - 26.05.2011. 25. Mai 2011 *Nachwuchs im Zoo: Entzückendes Elefantenbaby entdeckt seine Welt - Seit Kurzem hat der Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn einen neuen Star: Das vor drei Wochen geborene Elefantenbaby ist schon jetzt der absolute Liebling der Zoobesucher. Putzmunter tollt er umher und erkundet mit seiner Mutter das Freigehege. Welt der Wunder war vor Ort zu Besuch und erklärt auch, warum Zoos so wichtig für Forschung und Artenschutz sind. - 25.05.2011. *Walkers see Knysna elephant(s) - Hikers have sparked renewed hope that there is more than one elephant roaming the Knysna forest after spotting two of them on a ridge at Jubilee Creek earlier this month. - 25.05.2011. *Shenga at home in Cleveland - Cleveland Metroparks Zoo opened its new African Elephant Crossing exhibit on May 5. It's home to five elephants, one male and four females. One of the females is Shenga, who lived at Omaha's Henry Doorly Zoo until March. - 25.05.2011. *8 nations vow effort to preserve elephants - NEW DELHI — Representatives of eight countries with large populations of wild elephants pledged yesterday to eradicate poaching of the animals and smuggling of ivory to ensure their survival for future generations. - 25.05.2011. *After IIT & IIM, Jairam Ramesh goes jumbo to save elephants - Terming increasing iron and coal mining activities in some states as biggest threats to elephants in India, the Union environment minister Jairam Ramesh on Tuesday called for people’s involvement in elephant conservation and launched “Haathi Mere Saathi (elephant my companion)” campaign. - 25.05.2011. *Auckland Zoo allowed to import Kashin replacements - The Auckland Council has voted in favour of getting two elephants from Asia for Auckland Zoo. The idea to expand the herd was because of fears about the wellbeing of Burma after her companion, Kashin, died in August 2009. The zoo brought in a horse called Cherry to keep Burma company while plans for elephant companions were made. - 25.05.2011. *Khlong Takrao Permanent Elephant Dwelling - Forest areas across the country have been deteriorating and have dwindled dramatically at the expense of Thailand's native elephant population. The giant beasts now face a severe shortage of food and natural habitats. - 25.05.2011. 24. Mai 2011 *Länder mit grössten Elefantenbeständen beraten Schutzmassnahmen - NEU DELHI - Die acht Länder mit den grössten Elefantenbeständen halten erstmals ein Treffen ab, bei dem sie über neue Strategien zum Schutz der Dickhäuter beraten wollten. Naturschützer drängen seit längerem auf verstärkte, abgestimmte Schutzmassnahmen. - 24.05.2011. *Elephant Walk revisited: Mixing Tea, Jumbos and Monsoons - If those hardy Englishmen and Scotsmen who ran large tea plantations in Ceylon were far removed from the local people and realities, western movie makers were much more so. They could just as well have come from another planet to catch glimpses of an exotic island. - 24.05.2011. *Two children nurse wild elephant to health - Two children of Pubbaliya, in Kongahawela in the Naula Divisional Secretary’s Division were rewarded and felicitated for their kindness to animals. Diluka Promodana and Buddhika Vipula Kumara had attended to an injured wild elephant lying in the jungle for more than a month secretly until it recovered. - 24.05.2011. 23. Mai 2011 *Elefanten in Asien: "Wir werden nur ihre Gräber sehen" - In vielen Ländern Asiens tobt ein Kampf: Menschen und Elefanten konkurrieren um Land und Nahrung, jedes Jahr fordert der Konflikt mehrere hundert Todesopfer auf beiden Seiten. Umweltschützer sind pessimistisch - und Dorfbewohner beklagen, dass der Politik ihr Schicksal egal sei. - 23.05.2011. *Wine made from Elephant Grape Stomp released - WINSTON, Ore. -- Friday night was a big occasion for George the elephant, as the wine he helped make was finally released. Almost 100 people were at the elephant barn at the Wildlife Safari to enjoy a show from the animals and try the new Riesling. - 23.05.2011. *Tara, the elephant who taught me how to live - The two founders of Elephant Family are wallowing in a river in Kanha national park, Madhya Pradesh, India. One of them is adventurer, campaigner and raconteur Mark Shand. - 23.05.2011. *Elephant therapy for autistic kids - Woven into the fabric of Thai culture and familiar to children since birth, elephants are now used in a therapy programme for autistic kids. - 23.05.2011. *Village on forest fringe has jumbo fears - COIMBATORE: As dusk descends on the foothills of Chinnathadagam, Veerapandi and nearby areas in the outskirts of Coimbatore city, the mud roads become deserted. It is part of a silent truce that the residents have struck with the mighty jumbos from the nearby forests. The land belongs to the beasts from dusk to dawn and many who dared break the pact have paid the price, sometime with their lives. - 23.05.2011. 22. Mai 2011 *Rajan packs his trunk: World's only swimming bull elephant heads for retirement - Rajan, the world's last and only ocean swimming elephant, is edging a step closer to a well-earned retirement. Celebrated the world over, the three-ton bull elephant has almost reached the £37,000 target his owners need to pay back the loan they took out to buy his freedom. - 22.05.2011. *Bones of elephant ancestors found - MUSCAT — The Omani Barytherium is the first one to be found in the Sultanate and represent the oldest ancestors of elephant (Barytherium). It was found in Aidum area in Dhofar by the Ministry of Heritage and Culture and brought to Sultan Qaboos University (SQU) for identification. - 22.05.2011. *Jumbos faces elephantine burden in Rajasthan - JAIPUR: It may be a strange co-incidence but elephants that don't essentially belong to a dry and hot habitat are the USP for Rajasthan. Ironically, these pachyderms, a quintessential symbol of grandeur at every event here, are rather ill-kept in the state. - 22.05.2011. *Maine no place for elephant - RE “PLAN to bring elephant to Maine draws critics’’ (Metro, May 15): As someone with a lifetime of hands-on experience working with and caring for elephants both in America and Asia, I can attest that Maine is not an appropriate place for an elephant to live. - 22.05.2011. 21. Mai 2011 *Elephants ravage human habitation - Reckless deforestation leading to food shortage has led elephants to forage close to human settlements, official sources said yesterday. Wild elephants have trampled at least 50 people over the past 10 years in remote Langadu area of the southeastern hill district of Rangamati in Bangladesh. - 21.05.2011. *Zoo’s elephant exhibit gets money for upgrade - The Memphis Zoo’s African elephants are going to have some cushier surroundings soon thanks to $140,000 grant. The money, provided by Institute of Museum and Library Services, a federal agency that lends support to the nation’s libraries and museums. - 21.05.2011. *Koh Chang – die grüne Insel - Die deutschen Worte hat sich Namwans Führer schon bestens angeeignet: "Guck ma!" Er hat uns die Elefantendame überlassen, läuft selbst zu Fuß nebenher und schießt Fotos mit der Kamera, die wir ihm gegeben haben. Es geht durch einen üppig grünen Dschungel, in dem die Blätter der Bäume aussehen wie frisch lackiert. - 21.05.2011. *In brief: Grant to update Memphis Zoo elephant facility - The Memphis Zoo has received a $140,000 grant from the Institute of Museum and Library Services to upgrade its African elephant facility, U.S. Rep. Steve Cohen, D-Tenn., announced. - 21.05.2011. *Elephant's premature death baffles officials - remature of death of captive elephants has become a source of worry forest state forest officials. The death of four-year-old elephant Ambadi aka Kannan in Thrissur on Friday only confirms this. Ambadi owned by one Kuttimukku Unni was found dead, with ants crawling all over its body, in the premises of a vacant house at Kalathode some four kilometers from Thrissur town. - 21.05.2011. 20. Mai 2011 *Vuvuzela weist Elefanten den Weg - Naturschutz: Auf dem Gebiet der afrikanischen Länder Angola, Sambia, Simbabwe, Botsuana und Namibia entsteht ein Nationalpark von der Größe Italiens. - 20.05.2011. *Seattle's Woodland Park Zoo defends treatment of elephants - Seattle's Woodland Park Zoo is defending itself against accusations of animal mistreatment and illegal breeding practices. A scathing article written in The Stranger cites a lawsuit filed against the City of Seattle, which claims the zoo participates in abusive breeding practices and subjects the elephants to conditions that lead to severe foot injuries. - 20.05.2011. *Two new elephants too big to keep secret - Why Auckland Zoo wants to keep secret an offer of two orphan baby elephants is a mystery. Anyway, it had no sooner confided the confidential news to a workshop of Auckland councillors via individually addressed sealed envelopes, than up it popped on Twitter. - 20.05.2011. 19. Mai 2011 *Elefanten sind keine Kuscheltiere - Kirchhellen. „Elefanten hatte ich mir vorher eher langweilig vorgestellt“, erzählt Julia Kamp, „aber das sind alles andere als Kuscheltiere, die sind saugefährlich!“ Die Abiturientin weiß, wovon sie spricht. Sieben Wochen lebte die 20-Jährige unter Dickhäutern im südafrikanischen Elephant-Park von Knysna, bevor sie sich im Drakenstein-Park von Kapstadt fünf Wochen „Schmusekätzchen“ widmete – Löwen. - 19.05.2011. *BAU EINES NATURPARKS: Land für die Elefanten - Damit sie nach Dickhäuter Art wieder wandern können und die Menschen Arbeit und Wohlstand bekommen, soll in Afrika einer der größten Naturparks der Welt entstehen. - 19.05.2011. *N.C. Zoo's oldest elephant has health issues - C'Sar, the N.C. Zoo's largest and most tenured resident and its oldest elephant, is having trouble standing on his own. Twice this week, C'Sar has been unable to get back on his feet without help. - 19.05.2011. *Elephant enters city outskirts, kills one - COIMBATORE: Fear grips the western outskirts of the city as one more person succumbed to elephant attack on Tuesday. Jumbos from the Western Ghat forests are targeting agricultural fields in the locality, mainly because of encroachment into their habitat. - 19.05.2011. *Two friends for lonely Auckland elephant - Auckland Zoo's lonely elephant Burma looks set to get two young elephant friends with plans to bring in a herd of elephants appearing to have been scrapped. - 19.05.2011. 18. Mai 2011 *Zoodirektor Rübel erhält Baupläne für Park - Die sechs asiatischen Elefanten im Zoo Zürich haben klare Vorstellungen von ihrem zukünftigen Zuhause: So hat die sechsjährige Farha am Mittwoch per Rüssel die Baupläne für den neuen Elefantenpark Kaeng Krachan an Zoodirektor Alex Rübel übergeben. - 18.05.2011. *Mastodon-Schädel in Chile entdeckt - Beim Ausbau einer Kläranlage ist in der chilenischen Hauptstadt Santiago de Chile der perfekt erhaltene Schädel eines Mastodon (Gomphotheriidae) – ein Verwandter des heutigen Elefanten – entdeckt worden. Der Fund datiert auf den 15. Februar, wurde jedoch erst jetzt publiziert. - 18.05.2011. *Elephant lovers sue devaswoms - THE Association of Elephant Lovers has filed a petition demanding action against those who are responsible for illegal fireworks and unlawful parading of elephants during the pooram. - 18.05.2011. 17. Mai 2011 *Mit dem Rüssel aus der Milchflasche - Ein Besuch im Elefantenwaisenhaus in Nairobi. - (dpa) Elefantenbabys können in den ersten Lebensjahren nicht allein überleben. Sie brauchen die Milch und Fürsorge der Mutter, im Waisenhaus für Elefanten übernehmen das die Pfleger – Tag und Nacht. - 17.05.2011. *Leidet der Elefant?: Peta mit Vorwürfen gegen einen Circus, der in Vechta gastiert - Vechta (vk) - Die Tierrechtsorganisation Peta hat am Dienstag schwere Vorwürfe gegen den Circus Voyage erhoben, der seine Zelte auf dem Vechtaer Stoppelmarkt aufgeschlagen hat. Im Mittelpunkt steht die Elefanten-Dame "Mausi", die an Arthrose erkrankt ist. - 17.05.2011. *Olifant in Artis 600 dagen drachtig - Thong Tai, de drachtige olifant in Artis is vandaag precies 600 dagen zwanger, wat als mijlpaal in de zwangerschap wordt beschouwd. Vanaf dit moment kan het jong gezond ter wereld komen, zo meldt de Amsterdamse dierentuin. - 17.05.2011. *Tamed elephants help persuade wild cousin to relocate - Faced with the difficult task of capturing a wild elephant in order to move it to a place of sanctuary, staff from Malaysia's Department of Wildlife and National Parks deployed their secret weapon: a pair of tame elephants named 'Timur' and 'Cek Mek.' - 17.05.2011. *Perhilitan to build RM1.5m electric fence against elephants - MACHANG: The Wildlife and National Parks Department has allocated about RM1.5 million to build an electric fence to prevent elephants from entering villages in Perak and Pahang. The elephant management unit head Nasharuddin Othman said the 40km fence would shock but not harm the animals. - 17.05.2011. *The ultimate in escapism - Make like a mahout in the jungle where Thailand meets Laos and Burma. - Luxury travel is not what it used to be. These days, the uber-rich spend their downtime as far away from people as possible. And what can be more enticing than escaping to a remote location in an elaborate tent for a back-to-nature experience with all the trappings of five-star luxury. - 17.05.2011. *Tusks worth over Rs 11 lakh seized - BANGALORE: A pair of 1.5 metre-long elephant tusk weighing 30 kgs and worth over Rs 11.2 lakh was seized by the Forest Department from Kanakpura taluk on Sunday midnight. - 17.05.2011. 16. Mai 2011 *Typisch!: Elefantenalarm - Der Elefantenhof in Platschow. In dem kleinem Dorf in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern wohnen 10 Elefanten, Seelöwen, Pferde und der Dompteur Sonni Frankello mit seiner Familie. Waschtag: Timba, Mala und Sandra werden mit Wasser abgespritzt, heute geht es ins Fernsehstudio. Endlich - die drei Dickhäuter strahlen. - 16.05.2011. *Kai Mook wordt twee jaar - Kai Mook, het kleine olifantje in de Antwerpse Zoo, wordt vandaag twee jaar. In tegenstelling tot haar eerste verjaardag, wordt deze niet echt gevierd in de dierentuin. "Maar we geven haar wel een flinke baal Luzernehooi", zegt verzorger Cedric Goethals. - 16.05.2011. *Transporting Elephants in Malaysia (PHOTOS) - wild elephant is tranquilized as it is captured in a forest in Kota Tinggi , 400 km (250 miles) southeast of Kuala Lumpur May 14, 2011 before its relocation to the Kuala Gandah Elephant Sanctuary in Pahang. Malaysia's Department of Wildlife and National Parks has relocated at least 600 wild elephants since 1974. Picture taken May 14, 2011. - 16.05.2011. *'Water For Elephants' star endures horrific abuse during training - Animal Defenders International (ADI) has released a video showing the abusive training treatments of Tai the elephant, who is starring in the newly released movie Water For Elephants alongside Reese Witherspoon and Robert Pattinson. Tai, a 45-year-old Asian elephant, is owned by "Have Trunk Will Travel," a California company that supplies performing animals to the movie and advertising industries. - 16.05.2011. *Book review: Water for Elephants by Sara Gruen - As cinemagoers flock to see Robert Pattinson and Reese Witherspoon in Water for Elephants, why not get a real feel for the story and check out Sara Gruen’s enthralling book on which the film is based. - 16.05.2011. *Remaining Toronto Zoo elephants move to Quebec - GRANBY, Que. - The three remaining elephants at the Toronto Zoo could soon be moving to Quebec. The Granby Zoo, which is east of Montreal, recently upgraded its elephant enclosure to include an indoor area with heated floors, a three-metre deep pool and a 7,000 square metre play area. - 16.05.2011. *Former adviser attacks circus animals 'failure' - The Government's failure to ban wild animals in circuses has been criticised by a former expert adviser to the Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs (Defra). Raymond Ings, a specialist in elephant welfare who served on Defra's Zoos Forum for eight years, described the decision as "completely barking mad". - 16.05.2011. *Water no worry in Elephant Village this time - JAIPUR: Despite the steady rise in temperature, the elephants at the Elephant Village seem unperturbed this season. The pond at the village is brimming with water, where elephants could be seen enjoying a bath to beat the heat. - 16.05.2011. *Elephant carcass found at Corbett National Park - Forest officials on Sunday recovered a tusker's carcass at Dhikala forest range, Corbett National Park (CNP). Sources said forest guards on routine patrol recovered the carcass in the morning. - 16.05.2011. 15. Mai 2011 *Are elephants the best medicine for autism? - (CBS/AP) Are elephants the best medicine for autism? Therapists in Thailand are finding out. In what's believed to be the first program of its type, they've enlisted Nua Un and Prathida - two gentle female elephants - to provide therapy for autistic children. - 15.05.2011. *10 things you might not know about elephants - The popularity of the movie "Water for Elephants" provides an excuse for this parade of powerful pachyderm facts. - 15.05.2011. *Plan to bring elephant to Maine draws critics - Brothers say arthritic animal will benefit from their care. - HOPE, Maine — Jim Laurita owns a 3-acre spread in this tiny village where the winters can be bone-chillingly brutal and spring doesn’t arrive until May. It is in this place, nestled in the Camden Hills, where Laurita and his brother Tom Laurita want to build a kind of therapeutic spa — complete with acupuncture — for a middle-aged elephant named Rosie. - 15.05.2011. *Million Rupees For An Elephant - The gentle giants, inextricably linked to the history and culture of our country, have for generations been hunted and sold for their ivory or as symbols of prestige. It has come to such a point now, that there are very few tame elephants left and the price for them is sky high, as near as a million rupees per elephant. - 15.05.2011. 14. Mai 2011 *Ausstellung 15.05. – 23.10.2011: Elefanten machen sich auf Gothaer Schloss breit - In Gotha öffnet am Sonntag eine Sonderausstellung zum Thema Elefanten. Im barocken Schloss Friedenstein werden bis zum Oktober Kunstobjekte und Präparate der Dickhäuter gezeigt, um an ihre Geschichte in der Region zu erinnern. - 14.05.2011. *Ausstellung in Gotha: Die Elefanten sind los! - Der kleine blaue Elefant hatte in dieser Woche alle Füße voll zu tun, Ordnung in den Präsentationssaal auf Schloss Friedenstein zu bringen. In seiner seltenen Rolle als Schirmherr einer Ausstellung hatte der Fernsehstar Artgenossen aus aller Herren Länder und aus allen Zeiten nach Thüringen geladen. - 14.05.2011. *Cash-strapped Toronto Zoo waves goodbye to elephants - The Toronto Zoo is a peaceful place on an overcast weekday afternoon -especially at the African elephant exhibit where Thika, Toka and Iringa live. They are outside, kicking up dirt. - 14.05.2011. *Water for Elephants trainers in new cruelty video claims - Fresh video implicates owners in elephant cruelty, says rights group. - Shocking new video footage clearly shows the owners of an elephant training company used by the Hollywood film Water For Elephants brutally beating their charges, the group behind the video's release claims. - 14.05.2011. *Phuket Elephants Come Out to Play - Phuket Elephants Polo Album Above . - ELEPHANTS romping on the lawn! It must have been a bit of a shock today for people driving past the Blue Elephant restaurant in Phuket City. - 14.05.2011. *Dogs, Dolphins and... Elephant Therapy for Autistic Children? - There have been numerous reports of the benefits of therapy dogs for autistic children and some have sung praises for having autistic children swim with dolphins. In Thailand, elephant therapy with, yes, elephants has been found to help some autistic children. - 14.05.2011. 13. Mai 2011 *Elefantenbaby im Tierpark Hellabrunn: Großer Auftritt des kleinen Schwergewichts - Vorsichtig die ersten Schritte - und immer nah bei der Mama, der er gerade bis zum Knie reicht: Am Donnerstag durfte der kleine Elefantenbulle zum ersten Mal Frischluft schnuppern. Er präsentierte sich im Tierpark Hellabrunn der Welt - ein Mamasöhnchen mit einem echt bayerischen Namen. - 13.05.2011. *„ELEFANTASTISCH!“ – NEUE SONDERAUSSTELLUNG IN GOTHA - Gotha und Elefanten? Nur auf den ersten Blick ist dies ein Widerspruch, denn es gibt kaum eine Stadt in Deutschland, die eine engere Beziehung zum Tier mit dem Rüssel hat. Gotha ist eine Elefantenstadt. Dem Tier ist eine Ausstellung gewidmet, die am Montag eröffnet wird. Die Ausstellung „Elefantastisch!“ zeigt, ausgehend von den reichen Gothaer Beständen, den Elefanten in Natur, Kunst und Geschichte. - 13.05.2011. *Elefanten-Kot ist Verkaufshit - Im Prager Zoo kann man etwas kaufen, das auf den ersten Blick ein Eimer voll mit leckerem Speiseeis sein könnte. Probieren sollte man den Inhalt aber lieber nicht - denn es ist Elefanten-Dung. - Video. - 13.05.2011. *As the elephants pack their trunks, Toronto Zoo needs rebranding - A small crowd of children and parents are gathered at the African pavilion. It’s lunchtime, and Thika, a 31-year-old bush elephant, is chomping on hay as elephant keeper Vernon Presley adjusts a microphone and begins educating the crowd about the creature before them. Born in captivity, she has lived her whole life at the zoo, protected from the ivory trade. - 13.05.2011. *Elephants help autistic children in Thailand (PICTURES) - CBS/AP) Are elephants the best medicine for autism? Therapists in Thailand are finding out. In what's believed to be the first program of its type, they've enlisted Nua Un and Prathida - two gentle female elephants - to provide therapy for autistic children. - 13.05.2011. *Penney the elephant in spotlight for movie, big birthday - She had a hand (leg?) in a best-selling novel that became a Reese Witherspoon/Robert Pattinson movie. Long before that other royal wedding (Di and Chuck’s), she tied the knot in a ceremony that attracted press attention. - 13.05.2011. *Humans vs. elephants: Sri Lanka’s tragic on-going conflict - The Daily Mirror a few days ago noted that in a bid to ease the growing human-elephant conflict in the country, the Wildlife Conservation Department had undertaken moves to restrict the habitat of rogue elephants to a 2500 acre jungle area in Veheragala, Lunugamvehera and Horawapathana. - 13.05.2011. *Elefantendamen sind so neugierig wie die Zuschauer - Zirkus Familienbetrieb Franz Renz gastiert bis einschließlich Sonntag in Varel. - Tiere und Artisten treten im Zirkus Franz Renz auf. Auf der Schützenwiese gibt es noch vier Vorstellungen. - 13.05.2011. 12. Mai 2011 *Elefakten: Elefanten-Fakten: 250 000 Kalorien am Tag - Ihr Herz wiegt 21 Kilo, sie haben 351 Knochen im Körper und husten – die besten Elefakten. - München - Im Tierpark Hellabrunn wurde ein Elefanten-Baby geboren. Aus diesem Anlass gibt's hier wissenswertes über Elefanten. - 12.05.2011. *Der Neue in Hellabrunn: Elefanten-Baby: Es soll Ludwig heißen! - Für den Zoodirektor ist er ein „Muttersöhnchen“ – und die neue Attraktion für die Besucher. Eine Woche nach der Geburt zeigt sich der kleine Bulle im Freien. Ein Namenssponsor fehlt noch. - 12.05.2011. *"Jagd auf Elefanten kein Tabu" - Das Internationale Symposium zum Artenschutz in Wien könnte sich zu einem Debakel entwickeln. - Dunkle Schatten liegen vor dem in Kürze in Wien stattfindenden Symposium von CITES (Washingtoner Artenschutzübereinkommen). Grund: Ab 17. Mai soll es darum gehen, gefährdete Tiere in der CITES-Liste aufzunehmen. Diesmal wird aber auch um die Freigabe der Jagd auf Elefanten unter dem verwirrenden Titel "Artenschutz und Armutsbekämpfung" diskutiert. - 12.05.2011. *TORONTO ZOO: Elephants to retire south, zoo board decides - Moments after gazing at the Toronto Zoo’s three old elephants, five-year-old Hayden Masters learned that the people in charge of the zoo had decided to ship the animals somewhere else. - 12.05.2011. *Naperville hosts elephant documentary - Evelyn Gluting of Aurora had no interest in nature until her 5-year-old daughter, Alyssa, started asking questions about elephants — and Gluting didn’t like the answers she found. - 12.05.2011. *Miss Baba in der Sonderausstellung "Elefantastisch" zu sehen - Das letzte Tierpräparat hat am 11. Mai das ehemalige Museum der Natur im Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen und unter den Augen einiger interessierter Gothaer Bürger verlassen. - Gotha. Miss Baba, das Hautpräparat eines 1857 in Niederroßla verendeten Schausteller-Elefanten, wurde auf Schloss Friedenstein transportiert, wo es ab Sonntag in der Sonderausstellung "Elefantastisch - Gotha ganz groß" zu sehen ist. - 12.05.2011. 11. Mai 2011 *Elefantenbaby wird ein Jahr: Melone zum Geburtstag - Hannover (dpa/lni) - Im Zoo Hannover hat Elefantenbaby «Nuka» am Dienstag seinen ersten Geburtstag gefeiert - auf dem Gabentisch: Eine gelbe Honigmelone mit einer großen «1» aus Zuckerguss. Nuka ist das zweitälteste von insgesamt fünf asiatischen Elefantenkindern, die im vergangenen Jahr in Hannover geboren wurden. - 11.05.2011. *Elephant therapy aims to help Thai autistic kids - Condition is incurable, but therapy can improve speech, learning, social problems. - LAMPANG, Thailand — Kuk-kik, a 14-year-old boy, punctuates his few, slurred words with yelps. Kong screams and bites his fingers when he can't figure out how much to pay for bananas. Other children freeze mid-motion, fix their gazes on minute objects and withdraw. - 11.05.2011. *Elephant dies of sunstroke in Dhenkanal - DHENKANAL: A 45-year-old female elephant died after suffering a sunstroke near Dahimala reserve forest under Kapilas forest range in Dhenkanal on Wednesday afternoon. The corpse was sent for post mortem. - 11.05.2011. *OKC Zoo Announces Baby Elephant's New Name - OKLAHOMA CITY -- The wait is over. The Oklahoma City Zoo's new baby calf now has a name. After more than 14,000 online votes, the public has chosen Malee over Annika and Hanako. Malee won out with 72 percent of the votes. - 11.05.2011. *Poachers plunder wildlife...as 644 animals die in five years - Released last Friday, the Department's Botswana Wildlife Statistics Report 2008 is the second of its type and represents the most comprehensive quantitative and qualitative analysis of the local wildlife sector. - 11.05.2011. *Water for Elephants: Tierschutzgruppe ruft zum Boykott des Films auf - Animal Defenders International zeigt brutales Video erst einige Jahre später.. - Die Tierschutzorganisation Animal Defenders International (ADI) hat nach den Premieren des Kinofilms „Wasser für die Elefanten“ (OT: Water for Elephants) mit Oscar-Gewinnerin Reese Witherspoon und dem Twilight-Star Robert Pattinson ein Video veröffentlicht, welches nun dafür sorgte, dass einige sogar für den Boykott dieser Romanverfilmung vom Regisseurs Francis Lawrence aufrufen. - 11.05.2011. *Elephant calf steps outside for public view - Elephants at the Oklahoma City Zoo, including its calf, have begun venturing outside for public viewing. - The elephant calf at the Oklahoma City Zoo has made her appearance in the zoo's outdoor habitats this week. The calf will spend a few hours outside each morning if weather permits, zoo spokeswoman Tara Henson said. - 11.05.2011. *No conflict, just friendly forays - KOLLAM: Idamalayar may not be a flagship forest reserve in Kerala. But the teeming wild elephant population in the Idamalayar forests is, it is stated, the result of the State's committed conservation efforts. One can spot more elephants along the banks of the Idamalayar than at Thekkady. - 11.05.2011. *New measures to ease human-elephant conflict - In a bid to ease the growing human-elephant conflict in the country, wildlife authorities said yesterday that moves were underway to restrict the habitat of rogue elephants to a 2500 acre jungle area in Veheragala, Lunugamvehera and Horawapathana. - 11.05.2011. 10 Mai 2011 *Elefant in Waltz-Film Opfer von Tierquälerei? - Sie ist der tierische Star in "Wasser für die Elefanten" - jetzt behaupten britische Tierschützer, Dickhäuter-Dame Tai sei mit Elektroschocks und Schlägen misshandelt worden. Video-Aufnahmen sollen die Vorwürfe belegen. - 10.05.2011. *Moving Toronto's elephants a big job - TORONTO - It will be an elephantine task. Toronto Zoo officials warned Tuesday it could take up to two years before their elephants are ready to be moved. - 10.05.2011. *Elephant Sanctuary's new CEO optimistic about haven's future - He says lawsuits won't alter mission to protect animals. - HOHENWALD, Tenn. — Dulary and Misty were in a playful mood, diving under the water in a pond on The Elephant Sanctuary’s lush 2,700 acres. - 10.05.2011. *Bananas for My Elephant - I grew up admiring elephants. My mother's father drove Mrs. Fleischacker, the original benefactor family of the San Francisco Zoo. My mother told me stories of riding in the back of Fleischacker's big, black Lincoln and my grandfather wearing a chauffeur's uniform. Mrs. F liked my mother and asked her to ride along on visits to the zoo, and one day she gave my mother a tiny, carved jade elephant. That elephant still sits on my dresser. - 10.05.2011. *Video shows animal star of Robert Pattinson film Water for Elephants being abused to learn tricks, say campaigners - SICK trainers abused the loveable animal in Hollywood blockbuster Water for Elephants to force her to learn tricks, campaigners said yesterday. - 10.05.2011. *Even electric fences don’t stop wild elephants - The Kumbukwewa villagers are living in constant fear of a herd of wild elephants that roam into their village at dusk. Kumbukwewa is a village with a large population. It lies on the boundary of the Thabbowa Sanctuary about six kilometres off the Anuradhapura-Puttalam main road. The people in more than 300 families in the village depend on paddy and chena cultivation for their livelihoods. - 10.05.2011. 9. Mai 2011 *München hat wieder ein Elefanten-Baby - München - Nachtschichten und Warterei haben in Hellabrunn endlich ein Ende! Am Freitag, 6. Mai, brachte die neunjährige Elefantendame Temi um 21.16 Uhr einen gesunden Bullen zur Welt. - 09.05.2011. *Elefantenbaby im Tierpark Hellabrunn: Kleines Schwergewicht erkundet die Welt - Es ist ein Junge! Und was für einer: 117 Kilo schwer und 95 Zentimeter groß, ein Brocken geballten Babyglücks. Der Elefantenbulle und seine Mama Temi sind wohlauf und gewöhnen sich gerade in Ruhe aneinander. Doch schon bald wird das kleine Schwergewicht auf seine erste Entdeckungstour gehen ... - 09.05.2011. *Animal Rights Group Claims 'Water for Elephants' Star Was Abused - Tai, the 42-year old Asian elephant, at the center of the film "Water for Elephants," was abused by its trainers, an animal rights group alleges. - 09.05.2011. *A northern zoo is no place for an elephant - On May 12, the Toronto Zoo will decide whether to keep its three African elephants or move them to an American sanctuary and end its involvement forever with elephants in captivity. - 09.05.2011. *Kenyan police seize Nigeria-bound ivory haul - Nairobi, Kenya - An investigation into the poaching of elephants has been opened in Kenya after airport police seized 1,400 kgs of ivory destined for Lagos, Nigeria, amid growing suspicion over flourishing trade on endangered species. - 09.05.2011. *Man-animal conflict over territory - South Asia is rife with conflict between elephants and villagers over territory. - EVERY night when the rice is ripening in their fields, the young men climb into watchtowers to peer anxiously towards the Himalayan foothills from which the grey giants emerge. - 09.05.2011. 8. Mai 2011 *Vernissage Rüsselsheim - Event mit Elefanten - Bottrop. Der große Auftritt war beiden sicher: Die Waschkaue von Prosper II als Schauplatz der Vernissage war ebenso Ausstellungsobjekt wie die Arbeiten des Bottroper Künstlers Reinhard Wieczorek unter dem Titel „Rüsselsheim“. - 08.05.2011. *Anpacken bei den Dickhäutern - Bei einem Volontariat im Elefanten-Waisenhaus erwirbt man nicht nur Wissen über Tiere. - Manchmal ist das Leben als Lifestyle-Journalistin nicht besonders glamourös. Zum Beispiel, wenn es gilt, den Dreck von 94 Elefanten wegzuräumen. Sechs Leute arbeiten in einem Team, die Aufgaben sind klar verteilt: Grosse Büschel vertrockneter Zweige, vermischt mit Exkrementen, werden zuerst auf den Anhänger des Traktors geworfen. - 08.05.2011. *Olifant Unt Bwe verhuist van Emmen naar Sevilla - Emmen - Zondagmiddag is voor Unt Bwe, een vijfjarige mannetjesolifant van Dierenpark Emmen, de reis naar Sevilla begonnen. Unt Bwe is in Emmen geboren en maakte tot februari van dit jaar, toen olifantje Mong Tine werd geboren, deel uit van de kudde. - 08.05.2011. *Is it too much ‘Water for Elephants’..? - During the height of the drought, hundreds of elephants gather at the Minneriya tank bed in search of fresh grazing grounds. But will excessive water in the Minneriya tank be too much ‘Water for Elephants’ – question conservationists and tour operators... - 08.05.2011. 7. Mai 2011 *München: Tierpark Hellabrunn hat wieder ein Elefantenbaby - Der Tierparkt Hellabrunn in München hat wieder ein Elefantenbaby. Die neunjährige Elefantendame Temi hat am Freitag, 6. Mai 2011 um 21.16 Uhr einen gesunden Bullen auf die Welt gebracht. "Mutter und Sohn sind nach der unkomplizierten, aber anstrengenden Geburt wohlauf, wenngleich sie jetzt, ebenso wie die betreuenden Tierpfleger und Tierärzte, hundemüde sind.", so Tierpark-Sprecherin Christiane Reiss. - 07.05.2011. *Elefantennachwuchs im Münchner Tiergarten - München (dapd). Der Münchner Tierpark freut sich über Nachwuchs bei den Elefanten. Am Freitag brachte die neunjährige Elefantenkuh Temi einen gesunden Bullen zur Welt, wie der Tierpark Hellabrunn am Samstag mitteilte. - 07.05.2011. *Nachwuchs für den Tierpark Hellabrunn: Neuer Rüssel im Elefantenhaus - Er ist grau, er ist runzlig und er wiegt mehr als 100 Kilo: Ein Babyelefant ist der neue Star des Tierparks Hellabrunn. In der Nacht zum Samstag kam der Sohn von Elefantendame "Temi" auf die Welt - und schon jetzt lastet auf ihm eine zentnerschwere Hoffnung. - 07.05.2011. *Olifant Unt Bwe verhuist naar Spanje - EMMEN - De olifant Unt Bwe verhuist zondag van het Dierenpark Emmen naar de dierentuin van het Spaanse Sevilla. - 07.05.2011. *Elephant population increases in Orissa - Bhubaneswar, May 7 (PTI) The population of elephants has increased from 1827 in 1999 to 1862 in 2010 in Orissa and elephants were seen in 28 of the 30 districts of the state, officials have said. The state government had earlier identified 14 elephant corridors, nine more places have been located where elephants roam round. - 07.05.2011. *A rare visit to elephant heaven - HOHENWALD, TENN.—There is the sound of trumpets in these hills. But as we rattle down gravel back roads an hour southwest of Nashville, their source proves elusive. “You lookin’ for them elephants? Good luck with that,” a Tennessee state trooper says with laugh, at the crossroads of tiny Hohenwald after an hour’s fruitless search. - 07.05.2011. *Save the Elephant - The Prime Minister's Office's dismissal of the proposal for a National Elephant Conservation Authority is sad. It ignores the elephant's enormous significance in India . For an animal that dominates many aspects of life here - as an anthropomorphic deity, genteel guardian of temples, formidable war machine of yore , even tireless worker in the forests - the elephant is curiously underplayed, underestimated and underappreciated. - 07.05.2011. 6. Mai 2011 *Reese Witherspoon:: Mein neuer Freund, der Elefant - Schauspielerin Reese Witherspoon hat während der Dreharbeiten zu "Wasser für die Elefanten" ihre Liebe zu Dickhäutern entdeckt. Und da der neue Freund gar nicht weit von ihr entfernt lebt, hofft sie, auch weiterhin Kontakt halten zu können. - 06.05.2011. *Vietnamesischer Zoll entdeckt geschmuggeltes Elfenbein - Hanoi - Die vietnamesische Zollbehörde hat in einem Hafen im Norden des Landes 300 Kilogramm afrikanisches Elfenbein beschlagnahmt. Die Firma, die das Elfenbein bekommen sollte, will von nichts gewusst haben. - 06.05.2011. *Kenya finds Illegal ivory in boxes disguised as diplomatic baggage - (CNN) -- The war against the illegal ivory trade resulted in the seizure of 115 pieces of elephant ivory at the airport in Nairobi, the Kenya Wildlife Service said Friday. - 06.05.2011. *Smuggled African elephant tusks seized in Vietnam - Vietnamese customs discovered nearly 600 kilograms of African elephant tusks hidden in a shipping container of rubber from Tanzania, authorities said Friday. - 06.05.2011. *PMO says no to national body to save elephants - NEW DELHI: The Prime Minister's Office has shot down a proposal to set up a National Elephant Conservation Authority along the lines of one existing for tigers. - 06.05.2011. 5. Mai 2011 *Jumbo hit by train dies after 24 days - JORHAT: After battling for life for the last 24 days, an elephant which was hit by a train in the Gibbon Wildlife Sanctuary, died near the Chenijan forest camp of the sanctuary on Thursday night. The jumbo was being treated by a group of veterinarians from the Kaziranga Animal Rehabilitation Centre for the last two weeks. - 05.05.2011. *Dicke Freunde - Elefanten für Schloss Friedenstein - Noch Elefantenfiguren und -geschichten gesucht - Gotha (mk) - Mit der Verleihung des Königlich-Dänischen-Elefantenordens an Friedrich I. von Sachsen-Gotha-Coburg im Jahr 1678 begann die Passion der herzoglichen Familie für diese exotischen Tiere. - 05.05.2011. *Zoo board to decide fate of elephants - Will the Toronto Zoo’s elephants be coming on down to a U.S. animal sanctuary? Members of the zoo board of management will meet next week to consider two consultants’ reports on the fate of the three remaining pachyderms but it still isn’t known if those reports will recommend the elephants pack their trunks. - 05.05.2011. *NCC performs ‘Elephant’s Graveyard’ - For one of the last productions of the season, North Central College is presenting a funny and heart wrenching play about a town that dared to hang an elephant. - 05.05.2011. *First look: zoo project means elephun - By summer’s end, elephants of Cheyenne Mountain Zoo will be living even larger. That’s when Phase One of the Encounter Africa exhibit will have produced a new elephant barn, and donors and the media were invited to take an early look Wednesday. - 05.05.2011. *Frühstück mit drei Elefanten - Zirkus Kinder füttern Dickhäuter mit Obst und Gemüse – Tierische Glücksbringer. - Der Circus Renz hatte am Mittwoch mit drei indischen Elefanten zum Frühstück geladen. Der Andrang war groß. - 05.05.2011. 4. Mai 2011 *Wasser für die Elefanten von Nicole Kidman - Mit Our Wild Life von Phillip Noyce kommt der nächste Film mit Elefanten in die Kinos. Nicole Kidman soll die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Sie spielt die Wildnis-Expertin Dame Daphne Sheldrick. - 04.05.2011. *Nachfrage nach Elfenbein in Asien befördert Wilderei in Kenia - Nairobi - In einer abgelegenen Berghütte in Kenia, umgeben von wild lebenden Elefanten, hatte Prinz William im vergangenen Herbst seiner Freundin Kate Middleton einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Um den Bestand der Herden an den Hängen des Mount Kenia zu sichern, hatten Wildhüter einige der Tiere eigens mit GPS-Sendern ausgestattet. - 04.05.2011. *Mammut oder Elefant? Stoßzähne in Baugrube von Bülow-Carré - Stuttgart - Zähne und Knochenfragmente von längst ausgestorbenen Mammuts, Waldelefanten und Nashörnern sind am Dienstag und Mittwoch bei den Bauarbeiten für das Bülow Carré in der Stuttgarter Innenstadt gefunden worden. - 04.05.2011. *Cleveland zoo trumpets elephant exhibit - CLEVELAND: The four female elephants slowly made their way outside at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo and its new $25 million African Elephant Crossing. - 04.05.2011. *Two elephant reserves being set up in Tripura - Agartala, May 4 (PTI) Concerned over the frequent influx of wild elephants in the human habitats in search of food, Forest department in Tripura has started work to establish two elephant reserves in the state. - 04.05.2011. *A passion for elephants - Eagle resident Lana Hymes returns from 10-month study of South African elephants. - Eagle native Lana Hymes spent much of the past 10 months in the bush in South Africa learning about her passion – elephants. - 04.05.2011. *Project helps prevent train-elephant collisions - GUWAHATI, May 4 – Assam which is amongst the states with highest elephant mortality due to train hits has succeeded to a certain extent in preventing train-elephant collisions since 2008 by implementing the Train Hits Mitigation Project. - 04.05.2011. *Poachers target GPS elephants just five miles from Wills & Kate's safari lodge - Four out of seven elephants fitted with satellite tracking collars have been killed on the slopes of Mount Kenya in recent months, only a short distance from the safari lodge where Prince William proposed to Kate Middleton. - 04.05.2011. *Elephant deaths caused by jaw buster bombs - Elephant deaths in Trincomalee District , the second highest number of casualties have been caused by “ Jaw Buster Bombs ” known as “ Hakka Pattas”. Deaths caused by automatic weapons and trap-guns take first place in Trincomalee District. - 04.05.2011. 3. Mai 2011 *Prominente Dickhäuter beziehen Elefanten-WG - Icking/Osnabrück - Betty und Miry, die tierischen Stars des Ickinger Zirkus' Crocofant zieht's im Rentenalter in den Osnabrücker Zoo. - 03.05.2011. *An Elephant Stampede at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo - Cleveland, OH - The curtain on African Elephant Crossing goes up in two days and the stars of this show are so big -- they won’t need a close-up! - 03.05.2011. *Mother elephant dies trying to save its calf - Forest officials rescue baby jumbo but fail to pull out adult one from 30-foot gorge in Karbi Anglong - Jorhat, May 3: A mother elephant that fell into a 30-foot gorge trying to save her calf, stood in a death trap for two days caressing her young one with her trunk and trying against hope to suckle it — before succumbing to her wounds yesterday morning. - 03.05.2011. *Elephant calf rescued - GUWAHATI, May 3 – After a four-day long ordeal, a newborn male elephant was rescued from a ravine in which it was trapped with its mother in Ouguri range under Hamren division, Karbi Anglong on Saturday. The mother died during the rescue operation on Sunday. - 03.05.2011. *Senior diplomat suspected of smuggling ivory from Africa - A South Korean diplomat has been caught allegedly attempting to smuggle expensive elephant tusks into the country upon his return from a post in Africa, the Foreign Ministry said Monday. - 03.05.2011. *Elefanten frühstücken Obst und Gemüse - BRAKE - Der Circus Franz Renz gastiert vom 5. bis 8. Mai in Brake auf dem Platz neben der Feuerwehr in der Heine-straße. Zur Einstimmung auf den Familienzirkus gibt es am Mittwoch, 4. Mai, um 11 Uhr ein „Elefantenfrühstück“ auf dem Platz zwischen Gymnasium und Realschule am Philosophenweg. - 03.05.2011. 2. Mai 2011 *Schon der Altelefant hatte Karies - BONN Noch bis zum 6. November können Besucher den Eurasischen Altelefanten im Rheinischen Landesmuseum in Bonn erleben. Mit einer Schulterhöhe von vier Metern ist die Rekonstruktion des Uhrzeitriesen das größte Exponat in der Sonderausstellung "Elefantenreich - Eine Fossilwelt in Europa", die den Besuchern einen Einblick in das Leben vor 200 000 Jahren verschafft. - 02.05.2011. *Die kleinen Elefanten machen ständig Unruhe - Lorenz Schwellenbach ist stellvertretender Revierleiter im Dschungelpalast und für die Erziehung der fünf Minifanten mitverantwortlich. - 02.05.2011. *My Elephant Family - Author Talk at the City of Tea Tree Gully Library - Get prepared for one of the most astounding adventures to come out of two continents! Australia and Africa! Liana Wake is a mill owner of a vast property in Western Australia when she learns of the impending fate of elephants in the African savannah that are about to get culled. - 02.05.2011. 1. Mai 2011 *Great Escape: Housewarming for Elephants - Sounds weird, but you can celebrate the new home of the mighty creatures along with the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo. The Cleveland Metroparks Zoo is presenting a very special “trunk show” to kick off its summer with the grand opening of its new African Elephant Crossing on May 5. - 01.05.2011. *Cleveland Metroparks Zoo unveils its new elephant exhibit on Thursday - CLEVELAND, Ohio -- The Cleveland Metroparks Zoo is about to unveil the biggest exhibit it's ever had, brimming with big innovations for the biggest land animal in the world. - 01.05.2011. *Vietnam’s elephants to be extinct in ten years - VietNamNet Bridge – After the death of an elephant named Beckham in the Central Highland city of Da Lat last week, wildlife experts have warned that the number of elephants in Vietnam is falling and elephants will be extinct in the next ten years. - 01.05.2011. *Abhaya the little jumbo was lucky but what about others? - The recent train/elephant collision in Habarana where only one calf survived and is now at the Dehiwala zoo, highlights a problem that needs to be addressed urgently. - 01.05.2011.